


She Prayed For Normal

by Snowday



Series: From the Beginning [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst I guess, Episode: s01e09 Home, Episode: s04e03 In the Beginning, Sudden understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowday/pseuds/Snowday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mary sees her adult sons after 22 years, she remembers a stranger and thinks she should have known. Set during 1x09 'Home' references 4x03 In the Beginning. Second in 'From the Beginning' series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Prayed For Normal

Mary Winchester had been dead for 22 years before she saw her sons again. Back then, they had just been innocent children, untouched by evil, and oh, how she had prayed that it would stay that way.

Her prayers had gone unanswered, and now here she was face to face with her two boys, and she saw the men those boys had grown up to be.

Sam: strong, proud, intelligent and independent, so very much like his father but with an unknown destiny hanging over his shoulders, weighing him down. She saw the guilt he carried, for her and Jessica, in his eyes. He didn't know that she was the guilty part.

And Dean. Her Dean. Her angel and her oldest. She is not shocked when she sees him, though she knows she should be. She should be shocked to see the green eyes and handsome face she remembers from so long ago looking at her with wonder. But she's not; she just thinks she should have known.

Somehow she should have known that the intriguing stranger who showed up and disappeared so suddenly was her own, flesh and blood son. It explained the behaviour, and the looks, those deep painful looks of loss when he looked at her, and sorrowful ones when she told him of the future she envisioned. But of course she hadn't realized. She should have known because he was so much like her, she saw that, she embraced that, and she was happy because she knew he would do everything to keep their family together, like she had.

She didn't realize back then, but she saw it now, and wished more than anything that she had lived to see her son become a different man.

She hadn't wanted her children to grow up to be hunters. She had told her adult son that, six years before he was even born. She wanted them safe. And as much as she had genuinely liked the man she had met, she wished he wasn't what her little angel had become.

She had prayed for little league, spelling bees, friends, girlfriends, a wedding and grandchildren, she had prayed for normal.

What she had gotten was death and children who were everything she hadn't wanted them to be. But despite that, they were hers. Proof of her and John's love for each other, her legacy.

And there was no doubt she loved them.

**Author's Note:**

> Another on from my old fanfiction.net profile.


End file.
